vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Solitude
__NOEDITSECTION__ Una triste y melancolica canción en la cual Luka se luce cantando en japonés e inglés. La canción habla de soledad que siente y muestra como esta encerrado sin nadie a su alrededor. Letra en Kanji 汚れたゴミ場漁る　煤にまみれた手で ここには誰もいない　誰もいない　いない 干しっぱなしの靴下　汗ばんだTシャツ 全部もう仕方がない。放ったままで。 長い長い砂時計　カラカラの喉　変わらない砂漠　疑い続けて倦みつかれて ガラガラの電車の外を眺めても　答えは出ない I'm so alone I couldn't find what to do. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Somebody tell me. What is shape the best ? in my gloomy world. The rays of the sun pierce my brain Give me. Give me. Give me wing for fly away I hope fly out of daydream 埃被る時計。色あせた受話器。壁に息づいてきた染み達が嘲笑っている。 I couldn't find the answer Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Somebody tell me. What is shape the best ? in my roomy world.(Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Find the answer) The rays of the sun pierce my heart Give me. Give me. Give me sense for feeling world.(Ah~~) 踏み出した世界 I couldn't find what to do.(I couldn't find out...Ah~...) Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Somebody tell me. What is shape the best ? in my gloomy world. The rays of the sun pierce my brain. Give me. Give me. Give me wing for fly away. I hope fly out of such heaven. I hope fly out of such heaven. Letra en Romaji yogore ta gomi jou asaru susu ni mamire ta te de koko ni ha dare mo i nai dare mo i nai i nai hoshi ppanashi no kutsushita aseban da tīshatsu zenbu mou shikata ga nai . hanat ta mama de . nagai nagai sunadokei karakara no nodo kawara nai sabaku utagai tsuduke te umi tsukare te garagara no densha no soto o nagame te mo kotae ha de nai I ' m so alone I couldn ' t find what to do . Tell me . Tell me . Tell me . Somebody tell me . What is shape the best ? in my gloomy world . The rays of the sun pierce my brain Give me . Give me . Give me wing for fly away I hope fly out of daydream hokori koumuru tokei . iroase ta juwaki . kabe ni ikidui te ki ta shimi tachi ga azawarat te iru . I couldn ' t find the answer Tell me . Tell me . Tell me . Somebody tell me . What is shape the best ? in my roomy world .( Tell me . Tell me . Tell me . Tell me . Find the answer ) The rays of the sun pierce my heart Give me . Give me . Give me sense for feeling world .( Ah ~~) fumidashi ta sekai I couldn ' t find what to do .( I couldn ' t find out ... Ah ~...) Tell me . Tell me . Tell me . Somebody tell me . What is shape the best ? in my gloomy world . The rays of the sun pierce my brain . Give me . Give me . Give me wing for fly away . I hope fly out of such heaven . I hope fly out of such heaven . Letra en Español Pescaba entre los residuos mis manos cubiertas de hollin En este lugar, todos se han ido. todos se han ido, ido. Calcetines sucios, con una sudada camiseta No puedo ayudar a nadie, me quede así. Ese lago, largo reloj de arena, marchita mi garganta un desierto constante, y me cansa como mi duda continua Incluso la vista de afuera del ruido del tren no me responde Estoy tan solo No he podido encontrar que hacer Dime, Dime, Dime, que alguien me diga ¿Cuál es la mejor forma? en mi sombrio mundo Los rayos del sol perforan mi cerebro Dame, Dame, Dame, alas para volar lejos Espero volar fuera de un sueño Un reloj de arena un receptor, sus colores se desvanecen Un muro rodea las manchas que me ridiculizan. No he podido encontrar que hacer Dime, Dime, Dime, que alguien me diga ¿Cuál es la mejor forma? en mi sombrio mundo Los rayos del sol perforan mi cerebro Dame, Dame, Dame, la razón para sentir el mundo Me he acercado al mundo No he podido encontrar que hacer Dime, Dime, Dime, que alguien me diga ¿Cuál es la mejor forma? en mi sombrio mundo Los rayos del sol perforan mi cerebro Dame, Dame, Dame, alas para volar lejos Espero salir volando por el cielo Espero salir volando por el cielo. Categoría:紅松 弥知 Categoría:Baberu-P Categoría:Sara Categoría:Not-116 Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2012